4 x 4
by Manusia
Summary: Di bawah langit 4 April, seorang gadis merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya dan berakhir dengan curcol. Apa? Curcol? Apa hanya itu? Jika tidak yakin, segera baca cerita ini untuk memastikannya! [warning: versi 2011, berat bersih 1.039 kata, OOC, deskripsi yang salah arti dan beda, plot aneh, gaje geje, dan para sahabat]


**:: 4 x 4 ::**

Oleh _Manusia_

HxH hanya milik saya *langsung dicekik _Togashi Yoshihiro_*

.

.

.

Cinta… di mana cinta itu ketika aku bertanya kepada langit senja, "Mengapa aku begini?"

Langit senja hanya menjawab dengan memamerkan keindahan sinar mentari yang perlahan mengucapkan sampai jumpa dengan rasa enggan. Juga, awan-awan tampak mengerubungi sosok mentari seolah enggan berpisah. Juga, tiada ekspresi hujan. Ia hanya menampilkan jingga kemerahan.

Lalu, aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan dapat aku rasakan udara mengalir agak deras hingga aku hampir terjatuh. Bahkan, dapat kurasakan rambut pirangku langsung bermigrasi ke wajahku. Lalu, aku memegang erat dadaku dengan telapak tangan kiri bertumpu pada punggung tangan kanan. Kemudian, meremasnya. Kuremas erat-erat pakaian dari sukuku. Semua ini karena perasaan membara yang tiba-tiba bergejolak di dalam dada ini.

Oh, apa inikah cinta? Dada ini terasa panas. Sungguh panas. Rasanya ada yang ingin keluar dari sini. Ini seperti napi yang mengguncangkan jeruji besi dengan ganasnya, memohon ingin keluar dari 'neraka'-nya. Begitulah yang kurasakan.

Ketika aku membuka mata, langit telah berganti rupa. Juga, awan-awan tak terlalu tampak. Hanya seorang lain dan dia bukan orang lain bagiku. Wajah yang manis dan senyumnya juga manis yang menurutku seimbang dengan sikapnya yang manja. Hm… manis-manis manja. Aku suka itu.

"Jadi," ucapku memulai pembicaraan seraya merapikan rambut pirangku, "Ada apa, Nona Neon?"

Ia hanya menyuruh, "Pejamkan matamu."

"Saya laksanakan, Nona Neon," jawabku sambil memejamkan kedua mataku.

Sekali lagi, dapat kurasakan udara mengalir agak deras. Bahkan, dapat kurasakan rambut pirangku sedikit bermigrasi ke wajahku. Lalu, aku merasakan tangan kiriku digenggam erat. Rasanya hangat. Hangat yang tak asing.

Aku yakin ini tangan nonaku, nona yang kucintai dengan illegal karena aku mencintai anak dari bos asliku, Light Nostrade. Apa jadinya jika dia tahu diam-diam aku menjalin relasi spesial dengan anaknya? Ah, masa bodoh! Memikirkan itu, aku tersenyum sendiri.

Senyum ini berkembang menjadi perasaan hangat yang mengaduk-aduk dada ini. Kuharap Nona Neon dapat melihatnya.

Atau tidak? Mungkin tidak saat aku sadari Nona Neon menarikku dan menuntunku berjalan.

"Non? Non?"

"Tenang saja, Kurapika."

Aku murung dari dalam lubuk hatiku meski seharusnya tidak karena… aku duga dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukku. Apa aku harus memakai En? Ah, biarlah ini menjadi kejutan membahagiakan untuk diriku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurapika!"

Itulah yang ia ucapkan ketika ia aku melakukan perintah untuk membuka mata. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kue tart kecil dengan desain sederhana dan ada lilin angka dengan kobaran api kecil di atasnya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tak ada Senritsu, Basho, dan lainnya. Hanya balkon rumah yang menjadi latar tempat, langit malam berbulan sabit, meja bundar berdiameter kira-kira 40 cm dan memiliki tinggi kaki mencapai pinggangku, dan dua sendok juga satu piring makan kecil. Satu? Mungkin Nona Neon lupa membawa dua atau kelebihan sendok.

Aku membungkukkan badan dan setulus hatiku, kuucapkan, "Terima kasih, Nona."

"Tentu saja, sama-sama."

Kami pun berpelukan dan tenggelam dalam suasana ulang tahunku yang meriah untuk berdua. Hahaha…

ooo

"Kurapika."

"Ada apa, Non?"

"Mengapa tadi Kurapika bengong di taman?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata dengan ragu, "Oh… itu…. Aku hanya… galau saja."

"Galau? Tidak seperti Kurapika."

Aku menghela nafas. Suasana meriah ini terpaksa diakhiri dengan kembalinya rasa galau. Selama hubungan kami berlangsung dua tahun, aku belum mengungkapkan identitasku sebenarnya. Ini waktunya aku harus lebih jujur. Aku harap…

"Aku adalah kedua mata yang engkau miliki, Non."

…engkau tidak menangis maupun marah.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku menunjukkan kedua mataku yang memerah. Reaksinya?

"Oh, Kurapika butuh obat mata?"

Aku menepuk dahi, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Santai saja, Kurapika. Aku paham."

"Paham?" tanyaku.

Aku memandang langit malam yang semakin larut malam dari balkon. Kami berdua duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada pintu. Suara cerianya benar-benar membantuku lebih tegar setelah aku bercerita panjang mulai dari alasan sebenarnya aku bekerja sebagai pengawal dan musibah yang menimpa anggota sukuku. Reaksinya?

"Mengapa baru jujur sekarang? Mengapa Kurapika masih bekerja di sini?"

"Ini memang tugasku dan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, berubah jadi keinginan untuk menjagamu, Nona Neon."

"Bohong!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar tuduhan sederhananya. Memang benar, tepatnya aku memang jujur. Jujur ini begitu terus terang. Benar-benar menyilaukan sampai dikira bohong. Tentu saja, jika silau, pasti ingin menghalau sinarnya, bukan?

"Kurapika pembohong!"

"Tapi aku tidak bohong jika kukatakan aku mencintaimu, Non."

Ini yang kusuka darinya, yaitu rona merah di wajahnya. Menggemaskan dan membuat hati ini berdebar.

Kupikir… aku merasa beruntung hatiku telah dicuri Nona Neon dan aku mencuri hati nonaku yang imut ini. Aku merasa… telah menemukan cinta yang hilang di masa lalu. Bukan hilang, melainkan dirampas. Meski aku beruntung bertemu dengan para sahabat, aku masih merasa kebahagiaanku dulu dirampas dengan paksa. Meski pada akhirnya aku tidak jadi membunuh seluruh anggota laba-laba berkaki banyak, aku merasa cukup berhasil mengekang kebebasan 'kepala laba-laba'. Kupikir itu cukup sampai Nona Neon mengubah segalanya dan terus berubah ke arah lebih baik.

Aku merapatkan diriku dengan Nona Neon, lalu membenamkan wajahku pada rambut biru Nona Neon. Kuhirup aroma wangi dan juga… (maaf) ketombe Nona Neon.

Meski akhirnya aku sesak nafas, aku merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia sampai dada ini terasa panas. Sungguh panas. Rasanya ada yang ingin keluar dari sini. Ini seperti napi yang mengguncangkan jeruji besi dengan ganasnya, memohon ingin keluar dari 'neraka'-nya.

Ini cinta dari rasa suka. Mengerti?

ooo

Malam semakin larut dan sedikit lagi berganti tanggal. Suara langit yang sebenarnya tidak bersuara tidak membuat Neon Nostrade berhenti berkicau di media sosial. Tunggu sebentar…. Sepertinya, dia juga berkicau dengan mulutnya.

"Empat dan empat. Tanggal empat dan bulan empat. Kurapika, _happy birthday!_" kicaunya.

Di sampingnya, Kurapika masih mendekap kekasihnya. Tampaknya dia masih 'sesak' dalam sensasi perasaan yang bergejolak.

"Kurapika," panggil Neon.

"Apa?"

"Mengapa Kurapika lahir pada tanggal… 4 April?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kurapika sembari menerbitkan kepalanya dari rambut biru Neon.

"Tanggal empat dan bulan empat. Pantas saja Kurapika sial melulu."

"Melulu apanya, Non? Dasar," ucap Kurapika seraya mencubit pipi Neon dengan gemas, "Berarti mendapatkanmu juga sial?"

"Hm… masalahnya ayah belum tahu hubungan kita. Bagaimana jika ayah setuju?"

"Ya, berarti tidak masalah. Memangnya nona cantikku ini sumber kesialan?"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama meski percakapan mereka agak aneh menurut… CCTV? Jangan kaget! CCTV-nya berupa pendengaran Senritsu. _Peace!_

ooo

_Cinta… di mana cinta itu?_

_Ketika aku berjalan dalam masa lalu kebencian_

_yang merupakan akibat musibah dari keinginan sekelompok orang,_

_kau mengubah segalanya dalam kesedihanku._

_Dan… sekali ini saja_

_Biarlah aku mendekap keinginanku yang kini dan selamanya_

_Dan… biarlah engkau berada dalam keinginanku yang sekarang ini_

_Sebab aku merasa terkurung dalam masa laluku_

_Dan engkau juga terkurung dalam keinginanku_

_Selalu bersamamu_

_Mengerti?_

.

.

.

-Mohon maaf, cerita ini sudah tamat dengan aneh!-


End file.
